Hands all over
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: It's a AU of the Au of episode 10x17. Callie and Derek celebrate the success of their research.


**This is for ****Kdmr87, again so sorry it took so damn long! Life got rough, school got tough and lady Inspiration left me so did my side piece Madame Muse! So I hope it is all you wanted albeit it's been months! Did I say I'm sorry yet?!**

**Inspired by the episode 10x17 "Do you know", AU of the AU…yeah.**

**Musics that inspired me: You & me by Disclosure ft Eliza Doolittle (Flume remix),**

**Hands all over-Maroon 5, Navigate me-Cute is what we aim for and Unthinkable-Alicia Keys.**

* * *

As they watch Jason take another step they couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on their faces. So many emotions were overcoming them, yes to know that their research was going so well brought so much happiness but nothing could surpass the excitement of observing a man walk again.

"Oh my God! Jason, you're walking! How are you feeling?" Callie perused eagerly, clapping her hands and placing them under her chin.

"I'm a bit tired already but it's indescribable!" He answered still making his way to the other side of the room.

Derek finally tore his eyes away from their patient to look at Callie, a huge grin stagnant on his features. "We did good." He whispered to her, she only could respond with a smile that inexplicably grew wider.

They finally pulled their gaze from each other when Elise, Jason's wife, raised from her chair and slowly made her way to her husband. "Baby, look at you!" She congratulated him, her eyes full of tears.

"It's exhausting but I'm walking again!" He gave back smiling, holding her gaze as she stopped in front of him and taking his hands in hers.

"I'm so happy for you! I love you baby." She choked out still beaming at him.

"I love you too." Jason offered back before Elise pecked his lips.

Derek cleared his throat breaking their moment. "Well I think that'll be enough for today, we don't want to wear you out too much. We'll get you out of the gear and you should go home and rest and we'll schedule another appointment." He happily said.

"Ok, that's sounds good." Elise gave back.

"Yeah, but before I go I really want to take the time to thank you both. It's been really hard, not only on me but on my wife also and I appreciate the opportunity you've given us." Jason acknowledged, teary eyed.

"Yes, we cannot express how much we are grateful for this." Elise concurred.

"Aww, it's a real pleasure for us too." Callie offered back.

"It really is." Agreed Derek. "Ok, let's get you out of this suit."

Callie was at the nurse station checking on one of her patient file, when Derek appeared at her side.

"So today was amazing. I'm so glad that we're working on this project together." He cheerfully proclaimed.

"It really was" She replied raising her head to look at him. "I feel the same way too." She finished.

"So listen, how about we go celebrate tonight after our shift?" He requested.

A bright smile emerged from her lips. "I would really like that!" She accepted. "But how about instead we go out, we could go to my place. Have some food and wine." Callie offered.

"That sounds good, I'll meet you there." Derek agreed before walking away.

A little later Shepherd appeared at Callie's door and softly knocked.

"Hey, you're here! And you brought wine!" She exclaimed raising one eyebrow in approval.

"Thanks for having me." Derek said while handing her the bottle of red wine her bought for the occasion. "You look great by the way." He said after taking in her simply V-neck black shirt and skinny jeans outfit.

"Oh thank you. If I didn't know better, I would think that you're flirting with me Shepherd!" She joked.

"It would be a lot more awkward to tell you the truth!"

"Either way I wouldn't mind it at all." She proclaimed giving him a wink, which only caused inappropriate thoughts to materialise in his mind. "Well get in, the real fun is inside!" Callie encouraged him inside her apartment. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Starving! So what's for dinner?" Derek questioned.

"I made the best chili you've ever eaten in your entire life!" She answered.

"That is a big claim to make!" He defied.

"Well when you'll have it in your mouth this discussion won't matter." She challenged back.

Derek didn't think that she realised there was a hidden innuendo to what she just said, the only thing that he could coherently do was to clear his throat. "Well less talk more eating." He held his breath in the hope she wouldn't get his own message in respond.

But she didn't say anything, only raising her eyebrow, "Yeah, I mean, I didn't slave over an oven for nothing!" She said hushing him toward the dinner table.

"Oh you cook! I did not know that about you!" Derek exclaimed surprised.

"Oh Shepherd, there's so much things you don't know." Callie spoke, winking at him. She walk over to the kitchen to get the plates as he sat. Derek's eyes followed her every move, drifting over her body enjoying the sight. He took a breath as she turned around to walk over to the table.

"Now prepare yourself for an explosion of flavor in your plain life, Shepherd!" She told him as she prepared him a plate.

"I'm ready to take on the challenge, Torres!" He responded, trying to give her a defiant look.

"Go on, taste it. I dare you to say something bad about it!" She said mirroring his look.

Derek brought the spoon of chili to his mouth, he couldn't cover the look of pure surprise that overcame his feature. "It is…great. There's nothing bad that I can say about it.

"Ha! Told you, best chili you'll ever eat in your entire life!" She exclaimed cockily, raising both her arms in the air in a victory manner and a big smile on her face.

"Well when you're right, you're right!" He gave back, a small laugh escaping his lips and nodding his head on the side in a conceding manner.

"But I'll give you that, the wine you brought is amazing!" She complimented, bringing her glass to her lips.

"Well thank you. It's one of my favorite. Well, less chit chat and more eating, this astonishing chili won't eat it self!"

"You are right!" She agreed putting her glass down.

After a delicious meal and several glasses of wine later, Derek got up from his chair to clean the table.

"Hey what are you doing!? You're my guest, I can't let you clean!" Callie exclaimed.

"You cooked for me so it's the least I can do!" He explained, walking to the kitchen with the dirty plates. He rinsed the plates before putting them in the sink as he turned around he bumped into Callie who was bringing the glasses.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were behind me!" He apologized, trying to keep control as he could feel his entire body tingle.

"It's ok, I had to help." She explained as she placed the glasses in the sink.

The gap between them seem to have shrinking and time seemed to have stopped as they stayed still fixing each other.

"I had a great time with you tonight Callie." Derek declared, eyes dancing over her lips.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should do that more often." He offered while he hesitantly reached for her hip and took a step forward.

"I wouldn't object to that." Callie whispered, tentatively placing both of her hands on his chest.

"Yeah?" He whispered back ducking his face toward her.

"Yeah." She answered, closing her eyes and shortened the little distance between them. Their kiss began cautiously but quickly deepened and became reckless.

"What are we doing?" Callie asked in between kisses.

"I don't know but I don't think that I want to stop." He responded, stopping only to look at her. Callie said nothing, except let a breathless laugh escaped her lips before pulling him to her to kiss him again. She clawed at his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it past his shoulders as he pulled at her shirt, removing it from her body.

"You are very beautiful!" He proclaimed, lust in his eyes.

"You are not bad to look at, yourself!" Callie said raising an eyebrow, smirking at him. "Maybe we should take it to the bedroom?" She offered.

"I wouldn't object to that!" Derek answered before she pushed him toward the bedroom.

Derek work his arm up and down Callie's bare back, his front pressed to her side. She was asleep, her head turned away from him, one arm under her pillow the other curved above her head. He took a moment to take her in and to contemplate the moment they've shared.

He would never have thought that things would get there, he had never even dared imagining placing a kiss on her lips, so to have been joyfully trapped in between her thighs…

Derek's hand continued on its voyage down her body, following its trail with his lips. Grazing her back with them, placing a kiss, never slowing down as he could feel her beginning to stir. As his hand reached the curve of her butt Callie muttered with her eyes still shut, slightly curving her back, Derek took it a sign of encouragement. He slid it a little further, firmly grasping it fully. He begin to trace small circles with his tongue over the cheek that was enclosed in his hand before bringing his teeth onto her flesh and bite onto it.

"Derek!" Callie moaned with an intonation of surprise.

"I'll do it again if it means you saying my name… I would prefer for you to scream it but I'll take what I get." He said while soothing the reddening skin with his thumb. "I wonder what else could I do to have you scream?" He whisper against her skin, transferring his administration to the other cheek.

"Derek" sighed Callie.

"Oh Torres, you're gonna have to do better than that." He chastised her but still feeling pleased as he could feel her grind onto the mattress.

"Isn't your ego big enough Shepherd?" She mocked him, looking over her shoulder with a mixture of defiance and lust in her eyes.

Derek held her stare, as he was taking back by her beauty. "It could use some more stroking." He answered, gaining back his composure. Derek pulled her legs apart so he could kneeled in-between them. "So stroke." He mandated as he gave her a slap on the rear.

"Derek!" She exclaimed, trying to turn around but being unable to do so, considering he positioned one hand in between her shoulder blades, maintaining her in place.

"That is much better!"

He brought both of his hands to her waist, caressing and massaging the skin underneath them. He moved his hands upwards until he reached her shoulders, sliding them down her arms, lowering his body onto hers. Derek moved her hair away and placed a kiss on Callie's neck right over her pulse, she moved her head to the side giving him more ground to explore.

Derek slightly bite and licked along her neck while pressing his lower half onto her back side, Callie started to leisurely grind onto him as she breathlessly let a moan escaped her lips eliciting a hiss from him .

"That's pretty good but you do know what I want to hear, Callie" He whispered in her ear.

"Well maybe you should put a little bit more effort into it." She gave back boldly, turning her face to stare at him.

He didn't say anything, only holding her gaze while a smile crept on his face causing her to look at him with a quizzical look.

"Why are you lo…" But she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

Derek pressed his hips forward, pushing his throbbing member inside her slick slit unceremoniously, causing her to close her eyes in shock and grip at the pillow. He slowly pushed forward, taking his time leisurely making circles with his hips, until there was no more space to fill. Derek stayed in place, enjoying the moment.

He was brought back at the task in hand when he felt Callie squirming underneath him in the search for more friction. He drew his pelvis back and thrust himself back in with a little more force than the first time, speeding up his pace and intensity with each thrust. Derek fisted her hair pulling her head back, giving him better access to her lips as his other made its way to hers interlocking their finger.

Callie broke the kiss "Fuck!" She groaned as the movement of her hips became more frantic.

"That's what I'm trying to do Cal." Derek grunted in her ear still pounding into her.

"Derek!" Callie screamed arching her back, digging her fingers into the mattress as she finally felt her release, Derek gave a couple more thrusts before joining her with a deep groaned. They stayed still in the same position, completely breathless.

"How's your ego?" She asked as he moved off of her.

"Let's just say that I don't want anybody else stroking it!" He responded with a smile spreading on his face.

"Oh, watch out Shepherd! Some people might take it as a proposal!" She joked.

"I'm just saying I'm far for being done with you Torres." He give back with a look of desire still in his eyes, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ok but first I'm gonna need to recover and maybe next time you can be the one stroking my ego?!" Callie offered, giving him a kiss while letting him pull her body to his. She placed her head on his chest and let out a sigh when he started to thread his fingers through her hair.

"That's sounds perfect to me. I already have ideas on how to do that." He said before they both closed their eyes and their breaths became even.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, if you review remember to be kind!**


End file.
